The Naughty Librarian
by MaytoDecemberRomanceContest
Summary: Bella is a lonely, divorced librarian. Edward is a sexy medical student. Can this hot young student give Bella the sexual awakening she so badly needs?


Contest entry for the May to December Romance Contest

**Title:** The Naughty Librarian

**Rating: **M

**Summary:** Bella is a lonely, divorced librarian. Edward is a sexy medical student. Can this hot young student give Bella the sexual awakening she so badly needs?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any publicly recognizable characters herein. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Bella's POV

I sat on my stool behind the heavy wooden desk, peering over the top of my cats-eye glasses. Most of the students in the library were studying, but one in particular caught my eye. He sat there in front of two open textbooks, one of which he was absorbed in reading. Every few minutes he would flip frantically through the pages of the other, apparently searching for information. His copper colored hair stood almost on end as he occasionally combed his hands through the messy locks. Even in the harsh fluorescent lighting there was an almost halo-like glow around his head from the sheen of his hair.

A young woman came up to my desk, shaking me out of my trance. I smiled "May I help you?" I asked her. The girl explained that she was looking for a book for her literature class. I slid my glasses up and searched the library's inventory on the computer. "That would be in our poetry section. Please follow me." I stood and smoothed some non-existent wrinkles from my black pencil skirt. My heels clicked on the stone tiles of the library floor as I led the girl to a smaller room at the back of the library.

Edward's POV

I leaned back in my chair, rubbing my face with my hands. I would need some coffee if I was going to stay awake through this study session. Standing up, I stretched, noticing the librarian walking toward the opposite side of the room. I couldn't help but notice the way her skirt clung nicely to her well-toned rear. I'd had been in the library many times, but today was first time I had noticed this woman. She appeared to be in her mid-forties, with long brown hair, which she wore up in a messy bun. She was wearing a smooth, tight, black skirt and a snug fitting sweater. My mind wandered to the alluring appearance of her backside, when I noticed her walking back toward me. She had a pretty face which she hid behind a pair of black rimmed glasses.

I moved toward the front desk and waited while the student in front of me checked out her books. I smiled at the librarian. "Hello, Ma'am. I am in the middle of studying for an exam, but I really need to go get a cup of coffee to help me concentrate. Would you mind if I left my books at the table where I am working? I'll be back in just a few minutes." I flashed a quick smile at the older woman, hoping she would understand.

She took her glasses from her face and tucked them on top of her head. Returning my smile she answered, "I don't mind if you leave your books here, but we don't allow any eating or drinking in the library."

I breathed deeply, ran my hands through my hair and smiled again, knowing most women found my bright flashy smile irresistible. "I realize that's the rule, but I have been studying for hours and I won't stay awake without caffeine. Couldn't you make an exception just this once? I promise I won't damage anything."

Bella's POV

I felt a small pang of guilt. I'd always believed that rules were made to be followed, but for some reason I felt I should ignore them this time. I leaned forward and whispered, "Just this once, I guess I could make an exception."

The young man leaned closer to me and mouthed "Thank you" before walking down the stairs and out the door toward the coffee shop.

The clock struck quarter to the hour as I climbed down from the step stool. I'd had been restocking books for the past hour and realized it was nearly nine p.m. Closing time. Descending the spiral staircase into what we called The Living room section of the library, I began shutting down the computers and turning off the lights. My assistant was busily dusting shelves with a feather duster. "You can leave the rest of the dusting for tomorrow, Jane." I told her.

The white haired woman nodded and hung the duster up in the storage closet in the foyer. "There's still one student in the reference section," Jane informed me, as she put on her parka to leave for the night.

I finished some filing on my desk before I went to tell the student it was time to leave. I walked into the room and saw the same young man I had spoken to earlier. I cleared my throat and he raised his head up from the book he was reading. "It's closing time."

With books in his hand, he followed me toward the front desk. "I appreciate your cooperation earlier," he told me.

"It's my pleasure. Helping students is my job," I told him, as I completed the check out before starting to put on my coat.

"Would you like me to walk you to your car, Ma'am? It's dark and you never know if someone might be lurking in the shadows waiting for a woman alone at night."

I chuckled at him. "Yes, I'll bet there are all kinds of college students just waiting to assault a middle-aged librarian on a Friday night," I joked.

"You never know," he smiled mockingly.

"That's very kind of you," I answered. I picked up my umbrella and keys and we exited the library.

Rain poured down from the black sky as I locked the door. The young man reached for my umbrella. "May I?" He asked politely, before opening it to hold over my head. He followed me to the adjacent parking lot.

"Here's my car." I told him, pushing the button on my keys to unlock the doors. "Thank you. You are a very considerate young man."

"You're welcome." He replied with a warm smile.

I was unpacking a magazine order the next day when I saw a familiar face smiling at me. He handed me a tall cup from the across the desk. "I wanted to thank you for yesterday."

I reached and took the cup from his hand. Against my will, my face began to flush. "Thank you. But you didn't have to do that."

"I know I didn't. I wanted to." He held up a second cup in his other hand and before I could open my mouth to respond he winked at me and took the same seat as the day before and proceeded to sip on his coffee, taking books out of his bag and began to study.

Exasperated at his audacity, I walked over to his table. I sat beside him and frowned in his direction. "Could you please explain what you're doing?" I inquired.

He stopped reading and looked up at me. "I wanted to say thank you for your patience with me yesterday." He gestured toward the cup of coffee in my hand.

"Although I appreciate your thoughtfulness, I am not in the habit of taking bribes. What would the other students say if they thought they could do the same?"

He glanced toward the others in the room. "I see no one else handing you a "bribe" as you call it. So why shouldn't I bring a gift to my favorite librarian?" he smirked.

I opened my mouth in surprise. "How can I be your favorite librarian? You don't even know me…"

"Please excuse my rudeness, ma'am. I am Edward Cullen." He put his hand out for me to shake. "And you are…?"

Forgetting my initial irritation at his boldness, I answered lamely. "My name is Isabella Swan."

"There! Now we know each other." He grinned back at me and I realized how appealing he was. I shook my head to rid my mind of his grin before I politely stood and walked away. I attempted to busy myself with work over the next hour but my thoughts kept returning to the attractive young man sitting not ten feet from my desk.

Edward's POV

I had an ulterior motive for bringing Isabella the coffee. Thankfully she fell for it because I had been awake most of the night studying and I would need all the help I could get if I was going to pass my exam later today. I realized that my behavior could be considered flirting. I pondered this for a minute and realized I was okay with that. What harm could come from flirting a little with an attractive woman? I mean, she wasn't old enough to be my mom or anything. She was curvy in all the right places and there was just something about her that intrigued me. I knew that many guys my age that actually had sex with women much older than they were.

I tried to concentrate on reading the chapter in front of me, but at the same time I continued to admire the librarian. She was wearing a plaid skirt and a white blouse which showed just a hint of cleavage. It amused me that she was flustered by our interactions today. I knew, of course that I had the ability to distract girls my own age with my smile and charming good looks. But I had never experienced this before with an older woman. I could appreciate beauty in women of all ages, but I had never felt attracted to one…until now. I wondered if she was flustered because she was attracted to me also. Could that be why she walked away so quickly before? I decided to test my theory…

I asked the librarian who was sitting at the counter for my new acquaintance, she told me that Isabella was working in the archives section. I thanked her and headed in the direction she pointed to. I saw Isabella sitting at a desk at the end of the aisle. I quietly walked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned and when her eyes recognized me I saw a brief flash of impatience in her eyes.

"Yes?" Her tone was abrupt. She was clearly annoyed with me.

I turned on the charm and smiled at her. "I am looking for a book on surgical emergencies."

She shook her head amusingly as if she didn't believe me and then stood up, leading me to the medical section. "I believe what you are looking for can be found on this shelf right here." Without another word, she turned around and headed back to her task.

"Thank you Mrs. Swan," I called as she walked away.

Halting, she cleared her throat and corrected me. "It's _Miss_ Swan."

I acknowledged her correction with a nod. _Miss_… Interesting.

"Well, Miss Swan, you've been most helpful once again. By the way, I feel I owe you an apology for taking advantage of your generosity yesterday. "Would you let me make it up to you? How about I take you out for a coffee?"

Bella's POV

Was this overly handsome, younger man really asking me out?

"No," I answered quickly with a shake of my head as I continued walking toward the archives.

Unfortunately he followed me.

"Why not? I don't bite." He raised his eyebrows in a seductive way.

I decided to make my answer short and sweet.

"I don't date students, Mr. Cullen." I turned around and continued labeling the microfiche I had been working on earlier, hoping he would go away.

"First, please call me Edward." He glanced at his watch, "Now, I have an exam across campus in about an hour. I will be here at closing time to pick you up. I'm not going to take no for an answer, so don't even try." He winked at me, turned walked away.

I stood there, stunned. I had just allowed myself to be manipulated by this man. I realized, however, that there was no harm in joining him for coffee. I figured I would drive my own car and leave when I was ready.

Glancing in the mirror, I finished touching up my make-up. Not being one to overdo cosmetics, I had chosen a light cheek color, clear lip gloss and some mascara. I figured if this younger and very attractive man wanted to have coffee with me, I might as well attempt to look my best. I ran my hands over my snugly twisted bun and considered whether I should leave my hair up or take it down.

Edward's POV

I thumbed through the headlines in the newspaper while I waited for Isabella. The library was dark and the only sound was the echo of my fingers drumming nervously on the oak desk. When she came around the corner I was fascinated by her beauty. She was wearing the same skirt and blouse as she had on earlier but she had added a blue sweater. Somehow this woman projected sexiness even with her conservative attire and hairstyle.

"You look very nice," I smiled at her. She returned my smile and thanked me. We walked down the stairs together and she locked the doors.

"I'll drive my own car. It's parked out back," She gestured.

I nodded "I parked beside you, but I thought we could walk to the coffee shop. It isn't far and the fresh air is nice." I smiled down at her and she gave a hesitant nod. I couldn't help but tease her. "Don't worry. I already told you; I don't bite."

She laughed lightly, "Point taken."

We walked silently for a few minutes before I asked,"So Miss Swan, tell me about yourself."

Bella's POV

Edward was right. The night air felt nice as we walked. The street lights shone brightly above us as we turned the corner and left campus. Nervously, I took a deep breath and began, "If we're going to get to know each other, I think you should know…my friends call me Bella." I bit my lip nervously before continuing. "I was married for almost twenty years and divorced my abusive ex five years ago. I have been working at the library for the last ten years and before that I worked in a bookstore in the city. There's really not much to tell; I'm not very interesting."

He chuckled, "I somehow doubt that. Can I ask you a few questions?" I nodded in agreement. "Do you have any children?"

"No. James, my ex-husband, never wanted children. He was too self-centered."

We arrived at the coffee shop. Edward held the door open for me and he chose a booth near the window. He graciously helped me off with my coat before removing his own. We talked over the various coffee drinks and decided just as the waitress walked up to take our order. Glancing out the window at the passersby, I saw a woman holding onto a little girl's hand as the crossed the street. As if on cue Edward asked, "Earlier you said that your ex-husband didn't want children. What about you? Did you want children?"

I explained James and I had met in college. We married after graduation and as a newlywed I was completely enamored with my husband. I would have done anything to make him happy. So, even though I had always imagined myself being a mother, I quickly forgot about my own wishes in favor the lifestyle that he wanted for us. We had purchased an expensive waterfront condominium and I devoted my time to helping him as he built his own construction company. But when the economy started to decline and his business began to struggle, he became increasingly abusive. He had always wanted me to be at home to take care of him and our home. But to earn extra money I had taken a job at a bookstore. "To make a long story short, I finally had had enough and filed for divorce just before our 20th anniversary. I never planned on it, but being single at forty years old was very liberating"

"That must have been very difficult for you," Edward inquired.

"It was at the time, but I've been over it for a long time now." I took a long sip of my coffee and looked up at him. "Okay, now tell me about yourself."

Edward's POV

I never would have thought that a simple evening, having coffee with a beautiful, sophisticated woman would be as enjoyable at is was. She was interesting and very refined. I listened intently as she told me about her difficult marriage and realized that it was a near miracle that she wasn't damaged from the ordeal she described.

When she asked about me, I observed her making eye contact, listening attentively and smiling beautifully as I explained about my family.

"I grew up in Chicago with my parents. My father is a doctor and my mother is a teacher. I am an only child so I grew up with no one to look up to at home other than my parents. I've always been responsible and people often assume I'm older than I actually am. As for schools, graduated from college in Chicago and came to Seattle for medical school. My parents wanted me to get away from home for a while and the fact that it put some distance between me and my girlfriend was something they were happy about."

Isabella tipped her head a bit. "You have a girlfriend?" She inquired.

I cleared my throat. "I _had_ a girlfriend. We went our separate ways when I left Chicago but we still stay in touch." I was unsure about how much to tell her but then decided to be completely truthful. "Technically we're broken up but I still care about her. She feels the same and is anxious for me to return to Chicago for my residency."

"Does she know you're dating here in Seattle?" She inquired.

I flashed a wide smile. "This is the first date I've been on in a very long time. I spend most of my time studying in my dorm, but lately there has been something about the library that has had me coming back again and again." I winked at her and noticed she blushed slightly.

When our coffees were gone and the waitresses were getting ready to close for the night. I held Isabella's coat out for her and she slid her arms in. On the way back to our cars I told her about my schooling and how I studied hard and with the help of an accelerated degree program, I finished a few years earlier than anticipated. There weren't many twenty five year old students ready to finish medical school.

"You seem very determined." She observed. "It's been nice getting to know you. Thank you for the coffee." Her smile was warm and her dark brown eyes seemed to draw me in. I wanted to kiss her, but I sensed it was too early for that. I figured we should get to know each other better before that. Picking up her hand and held it to my lips, kissing it lightly.

"Thank you for joining me tonight, Bella. I hope you'll consider having dinner with me next time." I held her hand in mine, making continuous eye contact.

Her eyes held mine, "I'd like that, and somehow I doubt you'd allow me to decline." She had a teasing gleam in her eyes.

"I'll stop by the library tomorrow." I told her as I opened her car door for her. "Good night, Isabella."

Bella's POV

My agenda for the day was full. I had a new book shipment arriving, a budget to work on for the Board of Directors, there was an art exhibit being set up in our event room; and I had a late meeting with the curator of our attached museum.

My desk phone rang, interrupting my progress.

"Isabella Swan," I answered abruptly.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but there's a Mr. Cullen here to see you. He insists it's urgent," Jane explained.

"Please send him up," I told her. I figured it wouldn't hurt to take a few minutes out of my busy day to at least say hello. Standing up and briefly checked my reflection in the wall mirror as I heard his footsteps on the stairs outside my door.

He looked into my office and smiled widely, bringing a smile to my own face.

"The woman at the desk said you were busy so I won't take up too much of your time. I just wanted to give you these…"

He handed me an arrangement of pale yellow roses. I took them from his hand and instinctively smelled the fragrant petals. "Thank you. That's very sweet." I could feel my face getting warm.

"You are more than welcome. I enjoyed last night very much, and would like to take you out for dinner tonight." His eyes were hopeful and his sparkling white teeth smiled handsomely.

I shook my head. "Unfortunately I am not available tonight. I'm busy all day and have an 8:00 PM meeting here. After that I'm heading home."

His eyes gleamed intriguingly. "I'll meet you here at nine. Do you like Chinese food?" He was very convincing.

Okay," I nodded." My meeting will be over by then." I walked with him to the top of the staircase.

"Oh, and since I didn't have a chance to do this last night…" He put his hands on my hips and drew me closer to his body.

I stood in front of him knowing what was about to happen but was still unable to prepare myself. His lips touched mine gently at first but quickly drew me in. Our connection was magnetic, irresistible. Our bodies pressed against each other as the kiss grew more passionate. His hands slid from my hips to my backside where he caressed the curve of my bottom gently. I put my hands around his neck, joining my fingers behind his head and pulling our lips even closer together. I felt his tongue slip just inside my lips, gliding against my tongue. My breathing became heavier and he we kissed deeply for a few minutes before he pulled away gently.

A smile curved up on his wet lips. "I'll let you get back to work. See you tonight."

He patted my bottom lightly with his hand and walked down the stairs, leaving me standing there speechless.

As soon as my meeting was over, locked the back door behind the curator and turned out the lights in the meeting room. Edward was waiting at the front desk with Chinese food and a bottle of wine.

After the long day, the wine and delicious food was exactly what I needed. Once we had finished eating, we sat next to each other on the leather couch in my office. The lamps were turned down low, and they gave a very romantic glow to the warm office. Edward's arm was draped over my shoulders casually. His fingers rubbed my collar bone lightly and I became very relaxed the more he touched me. I felt his hand reach lower and began stroking my right breast over the top of my sweater. I leaned closer into his side, nuzzling my head into his shoulder.

"Mmmm," I moaned quietly. "That feels nice." I sat up and looked him directly in the eye.  
"Edward. I haven't had a man touch me like this in a very long time."

He leaned his mouth over and whispered in my ear, "How long has it been?"

"Five years." I admitted.

He flashed me a sexy smile. "Well then, my beautiful librarian, don't you think it's about time?" Lust overcame me and I nodded my head. I wanted him so badly.

He pulled me closer to the edge of the couch and kneeled on the floor in front of me. His fingers slid under my sweater, pushed my bra strap down and lifted my breast out of the cup of my bra. His fingertips teased my nipple which immediately hardened. My eyes closed and I leaned my head back, breathing deep. I felt his hands tug on the bottom of my sweater, before he lifted it off over my head, then he released the hooks on my bra, freeing my breasts from their confinement. I shivered from the chill in the room and he covered me with both of his hands, massaging, gently squeezing and pushing my breasts together. I looked up at his face; seeing his eyes full of lust and focused directly on my stiff peaks.

He leaned forward and gave me a sensual, wet kiss on the lips before dipping his head lower. His lips lightly grazed the tips of my nipples, and then planted gentle kisses around the fullness of my breasts, bringing me to heightened desire. His hot mouth surrounded first one nipple and then the next; gently sucking with his lips while swirling his tongue around each hardened peak.

The heat between my legs increased and one hand slid down to stroke my panties underneath my skirt. I heard him groan as his fingers felt the moistness there. I reached my hand out to unzip his pants and began stoking his hardness. Our breathing quickened as we caressed each other. I watched him through hazy eyes as his soft hands moved against my skin.

Edward stood up and kneeled onto the couch in front of me. I made eye contact with him briefly before taking him into my mouth and swirling my tongue around his swollen tip. I hollowed my cheeks, applying steady pressure as my head bobbed up and down. His breathing was ragged and I was even more aroused at the raspy sounds he was making. I moved hungrily against him, loving the way he felt in my mouth; so long, thick, hard and smooth.

Suddenly I felt a sense of urgency sparking around us. Seconds later Edward slipped himself out of my mouth and pulled his pants all the way down. He smirked sexily at me, guiding me onto my back against the couch cushions. Moving swiftly, he slid his hands under my skirt, and slipped my panties off, flinging them across the room. I smiled up at him in anticipation, noticing intense desire in his eyes as he gazed down at me. He leaned closer, teasing between my moist lips with the tip of his eager erection. My hips writhed anxiously under him. The anticipation of feeling a man, especially this incredibly sexy, twenty five year old, inside me for the first time made my breath hitch in my throat.

He entered me slowly and my tightness melted around his hardness. I could feel my lips stretching, the deeper he pushed. He started pumping, gently at first, giving me time to get acclimated to his size. My wetness increased and I rotated my hips in sync with his thrusting. He stroked my hair away from my shoulder, and leaned over, kissing my neck.

"You feel so good," I whispered. "Do I feel good to you too?"

He nodded, eyes closed in concentration. "Too good," he gasped. "Hold still just a little. I want to savor this feeling as long as possible." He set a slower, steady pace; gliding in and out and driving me closer to orgasm.

There was a hot, pulsating feeling building from the pit of my stomach, radiating down to my toes. My core was on fire. I spread my legs a bit further to allow him more room to move. My inner walls began to spasm. I felt like a tightly coiled spring, ready to release any second. He thrusted into me faster, deeper; pumping hard into my sensitive channel. I heard his voice become hoarse, his breathing ragged. All at once my climax hit me in rippling shockwaves as he throbbed into me, leaving me dripping with his hot juices.

We sat side by side on the bench outside of the library. The sun was shining through the clouds as we said our goodbyes. The memories of this unbelievable affair would be with me forever. This man had made me feel things I had never felt and for that I would always be grateful.

I stood up and gave Edward a tight hug, then pressed my lips to his. "I'm so thankful for the time we had together."

"I am too. I'm sorry it ended so quickly…Or maybe I'm sorry it didn't start sooner." Edward said sincerely. He gave me a chaste kiss and opened his car door before climbing in and starting the ignition. He waved through the car window as he pulled away.

I waved back and once he was out of sight, I took out the box he had given me again. The shiny metal glistened in the sunlight and as I opened the locket and admired the tiny picture of Edward and I smiling. Beside it, the words were printed in tiny script "To my Naughty Librarian: Although love and lust often don't keep the same company, for us they did."

* * *

Hosts' Reminder: Remember to leave the entry some love by hitting the review button. If you suspect/know the author's identity, please refrain from mentioning/hinting this in your review, as it could lead to disqualification. Thank you so much. x


End file.
